deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Nations tend to be born and forged in fire, blood, sweat and tears. Whether or not said nation will last has yet to be seen. Some men build nations, some men tear nations down. Today, we take a look at two of great nation builders of the modern world: Simon Bolivar, the man who led Venuzuela to independence, and then conquered Peru, Ecuador, and Bolivia (though it wasn't called Bolivia then) and led them to independence as an 'independent fiefdom;" and Sam Houston, the man who led Texas to become an independent nation despite having almost all the odds against him. When these two men and their troops butt heads, which one will emerge as the Deadliest Warrior!? Simon Bolivar Simón José Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar y Palacios Ponte y Blanco, commonly known as Simón Bolívar was a Venezuelan military and political leader. Together with José de San Martín, he played a key role in Hispanic-Spanish America's successful struggle for independence from the Spanish Empire, and is today considered one of the most influential politicians in Latin American history. Following the triumph over the Spanish Monarchy, Bolívar participated in the foundation of the first union of independent nations in Hispanic-America, a republic, which was named Gran Colombia, and of which he was president from 1819 to 1830. Bolívar remains regarded in Hispanic-America as a hero, visionary, revolutionary, and liberator. Weapons |-| Rifle = Baker Rifle *Weight: 9 lbs *Length: 45.75 in *Cartridge: .625 *Fire Rate: 2 rounds a minute *Effective Range: 200 yards |-| Musket = Brown Bess *Weight: 10.5 lbs *Length: 58.5 in *Cartridge: .68 *Fire Rate: 3-4 rounds a minute *Effective Range: 50-100 yards |-| Cannon = 8-pound cannon *Weight: 2000< lbs *Round Weight: 8 lbs *Barrel Length: 72 inches *Rounds: Round shot, grapeshot |-| Melee = Bolivar's Saber *Length: about 3 feet |-| Special = Grenade *Weight: about 2 lbs *Size: about that of a baseball Sam Houston Samuel 'Sam' Houston was an American Politician and Military leader, best known for bring Texas about as an independent nation, and for his role of convincing the people of the Nation of Texas to eventually join the US. He was governer of Tennessee, and later the First and Third President of Texas (two non-sequential bouts in office). When Texas joined the US, he became a senator and then Governer of Texas, the only person to have been governer of two states by popular election, and the only person to have been the head of state in a foreign nation to be elected governer of a state. A veteran of the War of 1812, Houston led Texas to independence again General Santa Anna in the Texas Revolution. When the Civil War broke out, he was Governer of Texas, and actually refused to allow his state to succeed from the Union, and was kicked out of office. He was then offered a position to go and put down the Confederacy, but to avoid having to cause more bloodshed, he retired to Huntsville and died there in 1863. Weapons |-| Rifle = Kentucky Rifle *Weight: 7-10 lbs *Length: 54-70 in *Cartridge: .68 *Fire Rate: 2-3 rounds a minute *Effective Range: 200+ yards |-| Musket = US Model 1816 *Weight: 10 lbs *Length: 58 in *Cartridge: .69 *Fire Rate: 3-4 rounds a minute *Effective Range: 100-200 yards (depends upon User experience) |-| Cannon = 6-pound cannon *Weight: 1200 lbs *Round weight: 6 lbs *Rounds: Solid Shot, Grapeshot |-| Melee = Houston's Saber *Length: 3 feet |-| Special = Kentucky Pistol *Weight: 3-5 lbs *Range: 25 yards X-Factors As a leader of basically an army of conscripts against a professional army, Sam Houston borrowed a lot of his tactics from another man in his shoes: George Washington. Houston knew his conscripts couldn't stand up against Santa Anna's army, so he did his best to spread out the enemies (almost non-existant) supply lines, and then made an attack at San Jacinto. Simon Bolivar also had an army of conscripts, but used his troops in a way other than almost continuous strategic retreat: quick hit-and-run attacks on the enemy, tiring them out. Sam Houston was constantly doubted and disliked by the officers under his command, but he reason for this doubt wasn't really about ability, it was that Houston would not engage the enemy. Houston knew that he could not engage Santa Anna if he wanted to win. They did eventually learn to semi-trust Houston, and they had enough confidence, and rage to go and win the victory at San Jacinto. Simon Bolivar was relatively liked by the men under his command, and was even able to create his own nation, Gran Columbia. Still, he couldn't stop it from falling apart ten years after it's founding. Sam Houston's troops were conscripts, only that. No real formal training at all. He was in the same position that George Washington had been put in when he assumed command of the Continental Army. Yet, he still managed to defeat an army that was about three times larger than his was with an army of conscripts. Simon Bolivar had the same problem, with about the same odds. Yet, Simon Bolivar eventually had to create a Foreign Legion to fight for him, something he found was in the interest of about 30,000 recently discharged British Troops. Sam Houston was a veteran of the War of 1812. As a first Lieutenant in the US Army, he fought at the Battle of Horsehoe Bend. He took part in the bayonet charge on Indian fortifications in the battle, and was one of the first to break through the Native American fortifications, only to recieve an arrow to the leg, a wound that would trouble him for the rest of his life. Not to mention that Houston also took part in a few front-line actions during the Revolution too, being wounded at San Jacinto. Meanwhile, Simon Bolivar has about 14 years of military experience. He freed several nations, and made them into one super nation in South America. He freed Venuzuela and several nations in South America. He also fought the French in Spain, against Napoleon, doing his part in retaking part of Spain from Napoleon. Though, unlike Houston, Simon Bolivar had other General's working alongside him the entire way. Sam Houston fought mainly only in Texas, and in Horsehoe Bend, Alabama during the War of 1812. That, and in all, he only has about six years of military experience overall. Simon Bolivar has fought in Spain, and all over South America. That, and he has the overall 14 years of military experience. That does not count the time that either man spent leading the nations that they founded. General Notes #The specials are they way they are because as a kinda half-militia army, Sam Houston's men tended to carry as much weaponry as they could into battle. #Sam Houston and Simon Bolivar will both be on Horseback. #I chose pictures from the documentary series Texas Rising to represent Sam Houston. #Bayonets are available. Voting Notes #Please give me either edges or a paragraph as of why one person would beat the other. #I would also prefer, if given in the edges format, that at least two sentences are used for each edge. Battle 'Sam Houston: ' x 11 'Simon Bolivar ' x 11 Simon Bolivar and 10 Gran Columbian soldiers have made camp, and are preparing to sleep for the night. 4 men are on the duty of lookout, taking a position on each of the camps sides. An 8-pound cannon rested to the right, and Simon Bolivar was on the north side on horseback, the soldier on lookout on that side standing next to him, a quiet conversation flowing between them. It appeared to be a quiet night, and no one was really on guard. Sam Houston and 10 Texian rebels are up on a hill. Sam Houston, in the moon's quiet light, is looking through a telescope at the camp before him. Believing them to be Mexican troops do to the bits and pieces of Spanish that are reaching his ears, he decides to lead an attack on this encampment that doesn't notice him. On his right, a 6-pound cannon is rolled into place, and 3 of the 10 Texians are on it. He takes on last look through the telescope, before putting it away. Bolivar's horse tensed, and Bolivar stopped mid-sentence, casting his gaze around the night that was an eery blue due to the light blazing from the moon. Bolivar then gives an order to be on your toes, and the three other guards at the three other sides of the camp all tense and start casting their gazes everywhere. Sam Houston's horse let out a sound, and it was too late then. One of the lookouts on the side of the camp they were facing looked up at the hill, and froze for a few moments, before he ran and started yelling among the tents, which started to twitch as the men in them started falling out of bed and haphazzardly getting ready to go out and fight. With the cover completely blown, Sam Houston ordered his 7 men not on the cannon down the hill. The cannon then roared, jumping backwards and throwing a piece of solid shot into the dirt inside the camp somewhere. While the 6 other soldiers in the camp where busy heading towards the north side, the 4 lookouts and Simon Bolivar (behind them on his horse) had gone and lined up, shoulder-to-shoulder, all ready to hold off these men themselves. A Texian moving down the hill wielding a Kentucky Rifle stopped and knelt, a puff of white smoke erupting from the barrel alongside a flash. The bullet impacted a Columbian in the throat, tossing him onto his back . The Columbians wavered, but a reassuring word form Bolivar stopped them from routing right there. 6 men burst out from their tents, 3 of them heading towards the battle, while the 3 others toar off towards the cannon. The 6-pounder roared again again going and burying it's round inside the camp. When Bolivar and the 3 remaining lookouts were joined by the 3 others, Bolivar gave the command, and the 6 men simultainiously raised their Brown Bess' and fired, the volley screaming towards the Texians up the hill. A Texian was hit and tumbled down the hill . The 3 other of Bolivar's men had reached the 8-pounder and had turned it around. They did their best to aim it up the 6-pounder. The solid shot tore through the 6-pounder, and killed two of the men manning it -2. The third man was tossed backwards, before stumbling to his feet, and then quickly drew both of his pistols and started down towards his comrades. The 6 men and Houston fired a retorting volley, their Springfields downing two other of Bolivar's men -2. It was then that the 6 men of Houston's and the 6 of Bolivar's smashed into each other, and large melee breaking out. Houston was about to go and join his men, but the 8-pounder roared, and the cannonball smashed into Houston's Horse killing it and knocking Houston off the horse and sending him tumbling down the hill. He managed to get to his feet and draw his saber in one hand and his pistol in the other. He was joined by the remaining cannoneer, and they both went off to join the melee. Houston leapt in and slashed one Columbian with his saber . Meanwhile, a Columbian had clubbed a Texian to death with his Baker rifle . A Texian and a Columbian had succeeded in bayonetting each other . Now basically a 4 on 5 infantry fight (including Bolivar), Houston grabbed the one cannoneer to come with him and they decided to go around to the West side of the camp. Bolivar was riding about, and sabered a Texian . A Texian raises a pistol and fires at Bolivar, and succeeds in hitting... his horse. Houston and the cannoneer both emerge from their spots. The Cannoneer fires both of his pistols, succeeding in hitting a Columbian . Then, a small, iron ball appeared at the cannoneers feet. He was confused, and then it exploded . Houston then leapt in and shot one of the Bolivians, and then quickly sabered the other -2. Bolivar and his Columbians were busy slowly beating back the Texians. Then Houston appeared and upon issuing a battle cry, and he ran forward. He impaled a Bolivian on his sword . After some hard fighting, a few gunshots, and some other clubbings, three Columbians and two Texians fell -3 -2. Finally, it came down to Houston and 2 Texians vs. Bolivar and 2 Columbians. The 6 then clashed. Hoston and Bolivar started clashing their sabers, and the four infantry clashed. A Texian got slashed a machete, and a Columbian then went and got stabbed by a Texian's Bowie . The other Columbian tripped and dropped his grenade, and suceeded and blowing himself up . The last Texian went and attempted to help his General in the melee with Bolivar, but Bolivar shoved Houston back and sabered the Texian . Houston and Bolivar kept the melee going, blades clanging and sparking against each other. Eventually Houston stepped back from Bolivars swing, and tugged out his second pistol and aimed it at Bolivar. Bolivar froze, the semi-underhanded tactic having caught him off guard. After what seemed like a very long time, Bolivar said. "Que estas esperando?" The man half-shouted. Houston tensed, and then lowered the pistol, breathing heavily. Something somewhat akin to understanding flashed across the eyes of Bolivar, and he took a few steps back, and two swords were sheathed. Houston straightened as best he could, and their was a slight, respectful silence. Then both men nodded, and they both turned on their heels. Expert's Opinion The experts were divided on this battle, but one thing was occurent in all votes. Sam Houston had the better weapons, but it was also agreed that Simon Bolivar was the way better General. So, with people siding with both sides for both reasons being superior to the other, what was left was a tie. So with Sam Houston taking the weapon advantage, and Bolivar taking the Generalship advantage... both Houston and Bolivar are Deadliest Warriors! Category:Blog posts